


wait for me to come home

by danfic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Skephalo, didnt bother rating teen for swearing but there IS swearing, i guess if you squint REALLY hard you could read it as platonic, just a lil soft drabble for valentines day :), no beta we die like men, preferably from badboyhalo, skeppy needs a hug, this is romantic skephalo, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danfic/pseuds/danfic
Summary: Skeppy misses Bad more than he can find the words to say, but he's in his TeamSpeak, and for now, Skeppy thinks that's enough.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	wait for me to come home

**Author's Note:**

> listen. maybe the title is from photograph by ed sheeran but its a really good song okay its a GOOD SONG please
> 
> its currently 2 am and i am exhausted but i really wanted to post this on valentines day..... but its not valentines day in the uk anymore so this is for anyone who it IS still valentines day for :-)
> 
> enjoy!!

“Oh, Skeppy! Hi!”

The sound of Bad’s sunny voice fills his ears the second he joins the TeamSpeak. It’s a sound he’s been waiting to hear all day, and he sighs, sinking into his gaming chair.

“Hey,” he answers, leaning back and staring wearily up at the ceiling. “I’m sorry I didn’t call until now.”

“It’s okay! I’m just happy to talk to you.”

Skeppy sighs, rubbing a hand over his face.

It’s been a long day. A long, long day.

He was supposed to hang with Bad. It’s Valentine’s Day, and Bad had been against mailing each other gifts (“It’s impersonal, Skeppy!”), so they’d agreed on what they do best: Minecraft. They could order takeout, play some Bed Wars, do whatever.

He didn’t really care what they did. He just wanted to hear Bad’s voice.

But that’d all been thrown out of the window when his parents had called asking him to come over and clear out some old stuff of his that he’d been putting off sorting for months (“Today, Zak! No more excuses!”). He’d fired a guilty text across to Bad, a mere two sentence long apology hurriedly typed as he was heading out of the door that didn’t do it justice. Bad deserved better than that. He’d deserved _more_ , and it’s been eating away at him all day, a constant guilty feeling in the back of his mind as he’d rifled through the stupid boxes of stuff with his phone switched off to get it done quicker.

And he’s missed him. So, so much. He doesn’t know why, but the lack of Bad’s presence has worn him down today, grating at him even though they haven’t seen each other in person in about a month and probably won’t for another two. They’re too busy to. But he misses his smile, and the feeling of his hand in his, and the stupidly endearing comments when they bicker as they do, and being able to put his arms around him, and the stupid cheesy forehead kisses that Bad likes so much. He even misses just _sleeping_ next to him. It’s so, _so_ embarrassingly stupid, but… he does. He misses him.

“...Skeppy?”

“Huh? Sorry. I spaced out.”

“I was talking about your message earlier. It was really sweet! I appreciated it.”

Skeppy closes his eyes for a second, turns over the words in his mind, opens them to glare up at his ceiling again. “It was a shitty message.”

“Skeppy! _Language!_ I—”

“I’ve really missed you today,” he interrupts bitterly, and admitting it out loud feels so much more cathartic than he thought it would so he keeps going. “I’ve really fucking missed you. And that stupid message didn’t even come close to telling you how I feel about you— like, I should’ve told you that I love you or _something_ and I— I just didn’t and I feel shitty about it. And I miss you _so_ _much_ , dude, and it’s so fucking dumb, but I…”

He can’t say any more. The rest of the words stick in his throat, but he wouldn’t know how to piece them together anyway, so he huffs angrily and rubs a hand over his face and ignores the frustrated hot tears that prickle at the corners of his eyes. The call is silent for a moment, and then Bad’s voice comes through his headphones again, softer this time.

“It’s okay,” Bad says gently, voice edging on caution as if he’s trying his best not to upset him further, and Skeppy exhales sharply and scrubs at his eyes. _Fuck,_ he misses him. “Hey, it’s okay, Skeppy. I’m right here.”

“But you aren’t _here._ ”

“I know.”

“And I want you to be.”

“I know.” Bad sighs quietly; so quietly that Skeppy almost doesn’t hear it. “I’ve… I’ve missed you too, if we’re being totally honest. Especially today.”

“You missed me?”

“Of course I missed you, Skeppy. I always miss you.”

Skeppy sniffles, but he can’t stop himself from smiling a little at the thought that Bad thinks about him. “Really?”

“Yes! What, you think I _don’t_ miss you? I miss you all the time!” Bad exclaims, sounding mildly offended. “Of course I miss you!”

Skeppy chuckles to himself, brushing away the last traces of the tears. “Aw.”

“Of course I miss you,” Bad repeats, and Skeppy can practically _see_ the incredulous little head shake. “You mean a lot to me, Skeppy.”

“You mean a lot to me too, Bad,” he says, and his face feels embarrassingly warm at that but he can’t bring himself to care. He sits up properly in his chair, fiddling with his headphone cord idly and grinning like an idiot. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to hang out. I feel bad for bailing on you on Valentine’s Day.”

Bad scoffs. “We can hang out whenever you want, you muffinhead. Why does it need to be Valentine’s Day? All you have to do is message me. I’m always here.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“You mean that?”

“I do.”

And for now, curled up in his gaming chair with Bad's voice echoing through his headphones, Skeppy thinks that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!


End file.
